masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harbinger (Collector)
Harbinger's Biotic Attack - What's its name? The big one which looks like a singularity that causes Shep to stagger back, anybody know its name? Preferably sourced. Dch2404 11:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Is it "the extremely annoying thing"? Maybe ask on the official forums. --silverstrike It's like a kind of Warp Icemoomoo 13:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Warp that also sets you on fire. Seriously, it's nasty. Diyartifact 03:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) A singularity? Aside from the different color and reversed sound, it's identical to the one the adept Shepards spawn. 07:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Why is it said that Harbinger possesses an "Unknown Flame Attack"? I thought it has nothing but biotics. Harbinger265 01:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's poorly named. His warp-like attack seems to do some burn damage as well. Point is, he has two kinds of biotic attacks: One that seems to act like warp, and another that seems to act like singularity. What should these be called? -- Dammej (talk) 01:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :That warp-like attack's only difference is that it has no knockback effect. But I do think it should have better name. By the way, what do you think about his melee splash attack? It is not mentioned there. Harbinger265 02:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that and the power travels much faster than the one that behaves like singularity. I feel like they should be distinct powers, whatever we call them. Not sure about his AOE attack either. Looks like we need to add something for that attack to the Scion page as well. I feel like hemming and hawing about it some more before I put forward any name suggestions. Others are welcome to brainstorm as well... -- Dammej (talk) 02:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not yet sure about Harbinger's warp, but I think I got some suggestions about his melee attack. How about.. "Unknown Biotic Blast"? Or "Unknown Biotic Splash Attack"? Perhaps, the word "Unknown" is redundant.. Harbinger265 02:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::So.. Any suggestions about how its melee attack should be called? Harbinger265 06:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Two Harbingers at once? I've just been playing Horizon on Insanity, and at one point there seemed to be two Harbingers at once on the battlefield in the last section. Is it just my imagination, or has anybody else noticed this on Insanity? Diyartifact 03:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I think that enemy numbers increase on Insanity, as I saw two Harbingers as you said. Quotes section? The quotes section needs to go. It's completely out of sync with the rest of the character articles. Start a unique dialogue subpage and put them there. SpartHawg948 03:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) "Very High" Armor/Barriers Harbinger's tough, but I don't think his defences are stronger than some other mini-bosses. For example, On the Collector Ship -bearing in mind I always play on Hardcore- I was able to kill Harbinger with one Widow Adrenaline Rush Headshot once he was down to armor. In later missions against Geth Primes, I was not able to remove their armor in one shot, yet Primes are listed on their page as just having "High" armor. I'd like changes to be made, but could someone else back me up first? Tali's no.1 fan 17:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm serious. Tali's no.1 fan 16:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, with Incendiary Ammo, the Tempest can cut him to pieces, on Hardcore. Harbinger is sooo not that tough. Come on, somebody! Help me out! Tali's no.1 fan 20:39, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :make the change. Harbinger is a tough enemy, but clearly doesn't have the hit points that certain bosses do.Slothen 01:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Tali's no.1 fan 17:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually firing his gun I've noticed that Harbinger, despite his powerful biotics, never actually uses his gun. I felt this important to mention, so I put it in tactics, and it got removed. Where can it be added if not there? :Nowhere because it is already mentioned in the infobox. Notice the lack of a weapon, therefore noting the obvious is irrelevant. Lancer1289 06:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Warp and Nova? I propose "Unknown Flame Attack" and "Unknown Splash Attack" should be renamed as Warp and Nova respectively. The reason for the former being that it behaves almost exactly like Warp, except it has a slightly different after-effect and it looks different; these differences didn't stop someone from labeling the Scion as having the Shockwave ability. For the latter: in addition to what was already said, this wiki doesn't seem to have a problem labeling an enemy's ability as something that's in another game in the series (krogan enemies in the second game have Carnage, for example). That exploding fireball can stay named "Unknown Biotic Attack". --RandomGuy96 22:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Since the attack properties are basically the same, and only the visuals differ, I suppose this can be supported. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Could have sworn somewhere or someone actually stated that it was Shockwave. As for labeling abilities, I think they should be identified as Collector Warp and Collector Nova, or something similar to differentiate that the abilities while very similar have differences in appearance and affect.--Xaero Dumort 22:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::This begs a question, has anyone ever dug through Coalesced to try and nail these attacks' information? --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Isn't one of Nova's defining features the exchange of barrier for the attack? Harbinger wasn't dropping his own barrier IIRC--Arbiter099 22:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Explaining Harbinger's biotics *The slow projectile is Singularity. It acts in ways similar to Shepard's Singularity, both in the visual effects (aside from it being colored yellow instead of blue) and sound effects, with the only difference being that it collapses as soon as the tagret (whether Shepard or squadmates) enter the event horizon. *The fast projectile is Reave, not Warp. Although both Shepard and Samara do not have a Projectile Reave, instead both possessing Instant Reave, the sound effects are that of Reave, not of Warp. Apart from that, the health draining effect over time, coupled with corresponding visual effects (only being yellow flames instead of violet streams) speaks in favor of Reave. Harbinger does not benefit from using Reave because it does not have a health bar (at least I think so). *Harbinger does not have the Barrier ability. It does not restore its barriers, no matter how long it stays on the battlefield. ArsenVitiuk (talk) 08:50, December 30, 2017 (UTC)